The invention relates to an apparatus for cross wedge rolling, such apparatus being provided with two parallel rolls, the distance between the axes of which is adjustable by adjustment of at least one of said rolls. A workpiece or rod is rolled between the rolls by wedge-shaped tools on the rolls; this invention particularly relates to the arrangement of auxiliary elements in the rolling space between the rolls.
By the expression "cross wedge rolling" as used herein, there is meant a rolling process wherein a workpiece is rolled between opposed rolls, with the axis of the workpiece extending generally parallel to the axes of the rolls.
Known arrangements for cross wedge rolling do not have auxiliary elements which guide the workpiece into and in the working space, nor which transmit to the workpiece a rotary motion prior to the time when the workpiece is engaged by the rolling tools proper.
The consequence of this is a movement of the workpiece which is not exact, and a slipping between the workpiece and the rolls at the beginning of the rolling operation, particularly if the workpieces are heavy.